Stolen Moments
by Persephone Oswald Oleesen
Summary: I've been searching for somebody to love all my life, but I'd pretty much given up when I joined Fairy Tail. It took a few letters to Mom and an unwanted guest in my bed to help me realize that Fairy Tail was just what I needed to find that person. /NaLu/


So, this is the first thing I've finished in a loooooong time, and it was totally spontaneous; I was watching NaLu vids when this came to mind :). I stayed up until 3 in the morning getting this out, so I hope you all enjoy.

About the Story: This is pretty much just a compilation of letters Lucy writes to her ma. I was going for sweet(?) when I wrote this but I'm not sure if I was on the mark, so you guys have to tell me what you think. Love it or hate it, tell me in a review. At this point I'd probably be happy if someone dropped me a letter to complain about my writing. Anything to hear from the seemingly invisible public on .net.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Simple and clean.

* * *

_September 13_

_Dear Mom,_

_You probably saw this one coming. These days I have little else to write about. Mission requests are at an all-time low and nothing happens down at the guild except a brawl here and there and I've seen my guildmates fistfight so much it's not even interesting anymore. I already know I won't be able to stop them anyway, so why even get all worked up trying?_

_But anyway, on to the topic of today's entry: Natsu._

_Lately, it's been really weird with him around._

_We've started sleeping together._

_Now, I know what you're thinking, and I'm telling you it's __**not**__ like that. Remember a month ago when he first showed up in my apartment saying he finally burnt his own down? Well, he's still living with me, and now he finds my bed much more suitable than the couch. And what's worse, he won't just let me swap places with him—he won't sleep unless I'm in bed with him! Ugh, I'm so confused, Mom. I haven't been getting much sleep lately because of this and I really need it; I've got five-pound bags underneath my eyes that even the best makeup money can buy won't completely cover up. At this rate I'll never be put on another magazine cover again._

_And the absolute worst part is—it never goes anywhere. I mean, sure, while he sleeps he'll roll over and grab me around the waist—but he hugs me like a freakin' teddy bear, and I have to elbow him awake to get him off of me. And sometimes I'll hear him say things—things that I can't relay even to you, Mom. Sometimes I swear he's awake when he speaks—but he never mentions it in the morning. It's like nothing's wrong in his mind with him stealing my bed and feeling me up while he sleeps. You'd think that after so much physical contact after two weeks a guy would be crawling after me, begging me to screw him. But no! I haven't heard a peep from the almighty Salamander. It's driving me insane!_

_It's… It's not like I __**like**__ him or anything. I just wish he'd make up his damned mind! He's either after a relationship or he's just getting his kicks watching me squirm, and that second one's not even an option. Oooo, if I find out this was part of some bet he made with Gray, I am going to sic Erza on __**both**__ of them!_

_I wish you were here to help me through this, Mom. I just can't stand it anymore. I know you'd be able to figure out what is going on in a heartbeat. I wish I had someone to actually talk me through this, but the only friends I have are down at the guild and if they knew what was going on here… Ugh. Mirajane is the __**last**__ person on this planet I want to hear about this. _

_That's it. I've gotta do something about this. He's either going to get out of my bed or… Or something else will happen. We'll just have to wait and see what._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Lulu_

* * *

_October 22_

_Dear Mom,_

_Oh-em-gee, you won't believe what just happened! Remember when I said I was going to do something about Natsu sleeping with me? Um… Well, I did. _

_It was just like every other night this past month; I'd get out of the shower and crawl in bed and then here comes Natsu, already half asleep as he faceplants on my pillow. Despite this he still finds the strength to reach all the way across the bed to where I'm curled up, __**pretending**__ to be asleep, to grab me and pull me into his chest. Ohhh, and what a well-built chest that guy has! Seriously, Mom, if you were still here you would practically drool over his body. I never noticed it until he started spooning with me every night. It's enough to make any girl melt! … Pretend I didn't write that. _

_Anyway, I was tired of him yanking me around, so instead of just lying there and pretending to be asleep while he snuggled into my back I turned over in his arms. It kinda surprised me, what with how close he was. I just wasn't expecting to be nose to nose with him. I took a deep breath and said his name calmly. He surprised me again by opening his eyes instantly and going "Yeah, Luce?" Ugh, it was like he was __**expecting**__ me to do something! I was so angry at him for taking advantage of my generosity and my body and all I wanted to do was hit him and push him out of my bed!_

_But instead I kissed him._

_I don't know what brought it on… I really don't like him like that! He's just my partner, my very best friend. It was just the way he's been all over me these past four weeks muddled my brain and he looked so cute staring at me with his half-lidded eyes and his tousled hair that in that very moment I had trouble distinguishing right from wrong… And I kissed him. Oh God, Mom, it was the best thing I've ever felt! I was just lying there, kissing him, and at first he was stiffer than a corpse. Then all of a sudden he rolls over and he's on top of me, hands all over me! It was like he'd been holding back for so long and as soon as I'd given him the green light…_

_But I don't like him like that. It's weird, isn't it? I mean, he's my best friend! My first friend at Fairy Tail, and he's my partner. I don't want to ruin our friendship by taking it any further, and that's what I was thinking when I hit him. Yeah, I hit him. Right on the head, open palm. He was trying to chew a hole in my neck at the time, it felt like, and I just whopped him one, two, three times and then I pulled his hair. I think I might have hurt him, 'cuz he yelped and rolled away from me, but I didn't stay to check on him. I was up in a flash, and the next minute I was in the bathroom, huddled between the bathtub and the clothing hamper._

_… Which is where I am right now._

_He was hammering on the door when I started writing, but now it's quiet outside. I wonder if he left._

_Don't look at me like that, Mom! What did you expect me to do? It's not like I've had any prior experiences to base this one off of. The only guy I've ever kissed was that one boy a while back and I didn't even really know him. He was barely an acquaintance, much less a friend, and I was drunk and I'd just moved out so I was kinda depressed… So you can't be mad at me for not telling you about that one sooner. I just didn't want you to know because I didn't want to admit that I wasted my first kiss on a loser. No mom wants to see her little girl anything except happy. _

_I'm happy with Natsu, but I don't want that to change. And, if I let this go any further, it would change. _

_Right?_

_Ugh, just once I wish you would __**speak**__ to me! I could really use your help. I know it's not your fault, though. I know you'd be here if you could. Since you're not, and since I have nobody else to talk to at eleven o' clock at night, I'm probably going to spend the night on the bathroom rug curled up beneath a few towels. Sounds comfy, huh? I love you so much, Mom. _

_Your very confused daughter,_

_Lulu_

* * *

_May 15_

_Dear Mom,_

_I am __**so**__ sorry I haven't written in forever! What's it been, like seven months? It's just that I've been so busy these days I haven't had any time to write! I've been on fourteen missions in the past six days! Natsu, Erza and Gray have been dragging me on request after request in an attempt to beat Levi's team in a 'we-can-get-more-work-than-you' contest. Of course, what with my team's tendency to destroy things that aren't meant to be destroyed, I'm pretty sure we aren't going to win this one._

_And with Natsu's tendency to drag me off to anywhere secluded and kiss the bejesus out of me, half of our team's manpower is going to waste. Not that I'm complaining, but Gray might when he finally figures out that Natsu and I haven't been doing what Natsu's been saying we're doing. "Scouting the area", "Ambushing the enemy", "Picking up lunch", they're all just excuses to get away from the other half of our team. I'm surprised Happy hasn't discovered what we've been doing behind the scenes, but I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. I know Erza knows__** something**__, and while she may not have guessed the whole story she always seems to find something else for Happy to do when Natsu starts making flimsy excuse after another to get me alone. Surprisingly enough, even though he's pretty much insatiable in these stolen moments, he acts very __**Natsu **__when we're around other people. I haven't quite mastered how he's able to look normal when he walks up to other people, clothing disheveled, hair a mess and hickies all over his neck. That damned scarf. I'll have to get me something for my neck. Maybe I should start wearing shirts with collars. Or maybe a thick dog collar. I could work the punk rock look._

_Oh yeah, I haven't even told you what happened after that night at my apartment. Well, turns out I __**do**__ like him that way, and the feeling is mutual. He's completely moved in and we've been dating ever since. It's probably not what you'd call a normal boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, because to the outside world we're nothing more than close friends. Or, at least that's what Natsu hopes. He doesn't want our guildmates to know yet because he's afraid of how they'll take it. Now that I think back, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened, and I'm sure everyone already suspects us of hiding something. Nevertheless I won't rush him, because Natsu likes to take things at a different pace than everyone else. And he is so sweet to me when we're alone. He's a big softy, Mom. He won't take me on a date in Magnolia out of fear that someone from the guild will see us, but he'll endure any type of vehicle travel to take me out in any other city. I can't believe I was afraid to take our friendship further! I should have known I would have nothing to worry about with Natsu. He's… He's just Natsu. The almighty Salamander, the biggest problem child of Fairy Tail, strong and sweet and just a little dense. The guy who's had my heart since day one. And Mom, with this one you don't have to worry about me. I may not write as much, but rest assured I am happy now. Your little girl has finally grown up and it's taken her two and a half years to do so. Fairy Tail is the best thing to happen to me since you were around, and while Mirajane and Erza are kind of like mother/sister figures to me, they'll never replace you. I promise. I love you so, __**so**__ much, Mom. I promise I'll try to write more often!_

_Your very happy daughter,_

_Lulu_


End file.
